Morning Musume 9ki Audition
Morning Musume 9ki Audition (モーニング娘。9期オーディション) was the audition for 9th generation members to join Morning Musume. The audition was announced alongside the departures of Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin during the Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ concert on August 8, 2010, and it opened for applications on the same day. Audition details *'Application Requirements:' #Female, minimum 10 years of age and maximum 17 years of age as of August 1, 2010 *'Total Applicants:' 9,000+ *'Training Camp Choreographer:' YOKO *'Training Camp Singing Teacher:' marron *'Broadcast: 'Bijo Gaku (December 16 - December 23, 2010) Audition Process First Round The girls submit an application before the due date in order to participate. Third Round The candidates gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they are selected, and invited to the training camp. *In this round the girls had to: *#Show a special skill. *#Sing a song of their choice. **(244) Ikuta Erina - Little♡Princess☆Pri! **(320) Suzuki Kanon - **(488) Yoshihashi Kurumi - Unknown **(501) Sayashi Riho - Unknown **(600) Mogi Minami - **(844) Taguchi Natsumi - Unknown **(918) Fukumura Mizuki - Maji Bomber!! **(Unknown) - Unknown **(Unknown) Otsuka Aina - EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! **(Unknown) Mori Saki - Unknown **(Unknown) Sato Ayano - Unknwon **(Unknown) Takeuchi Akari - Unknown **(Unknown) Arai Manami - Unknown **(Unknown) Uemura Akari - Unknown **(Unknown) Kudo Haruka - Unknown **(Unknown) Inaba Manaka - Unknown **(Unknown) Ogawa Rena - Unknown Fourth Round They were taken to a training camp where they received dance and vocal lessons, recorded "Aitai Lonely Christmas", and danced in a group to GET UP! Rapper and CRAZY ABOUT YOU in front of Tsunku. 6 girls were chosen from the fourth round: *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈), 13 *Suzuki Kanon (鈴木香音), 12 *Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保), 12 *Mogi Minami (茂木美奈実), 11 *Otsuka Aina (大塚愛菜), 12 * (末永美和子) (disqualified) Due to her blogging about the training camp, Suenaga was disqualified from the audition and was imperfectly edited out of broadcast. Results The winners were announced by Tsunku during the first concert of the Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ tour on January 2, 2011. The winners of the audition were: *Ikuta Erina *Sayashi Riho *Suzuki Kanon A member of Hello Pro Egg was also announced as a surprise: *Fukumura Mizuki Trivia *Fukumura Mizuki was added from Hello Pro Egg as a surprise, after being told she failed the audition. *Hello Pro Egg member Kudo Haruka, who failed at the 3rd round, later auditioned for 10th generation Morning Musume and passed. *Hello Pro Egg member Takeuchi Akari, who failed at the 3rd round, later auditioned for 2nd generation S/mileage and passed. *After failing in the 3rd round, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Taguchi Natsumi joined Hello Pro Egg in February 2011. As of November 2014, Yoshihashi has left Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Taguchi joined the new group Kobushi Factory in January 2015. *After failing the auditions, finalist Mogi Minami joined Hello Pro Egg in July 2011. She left Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2012. *After failing in the 3rd round, Ogawa Rena joined Hello Pro Egg in July 2011. She was added to the new group Kobushi Factory in January 2015. *After failing the auditions, finalist Otsuka Aina joined Hello Pro Egg in July 2011. She later joined Juice=Juice in February 2013. However, she left in July 2013 due to her parents not agreeing with her contract. *After failing in the 3rd round, Uemura Akari joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in January 2012. She later joined Juice=Juice in February 2013. *After failing the 3rd round, Inaba Manaka joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in May 2013. She later joined Country Girls in November 2014. *After failing the auditions in the 3rd round, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, and Arai Manami left Hello Pro Egg and joined Up Up Girls (Kari) in March 2011. *12th generation AKB48 member Hirata Rina auditioned for Morning Musume 9th generation, but failed. *1st generation Nogizaka46 member Takayama Kazumi auditioned for Morning Musume 9th generation, but failed. *1st generation MNL48 member Kaede Ishiyama auditioned for Morning Musume 9th generation, but quit in the 3rd round. * was one of the girls that made it to the finals. However, after Up-Front found out that she was blogging about the finals, she was kicked out of the auditions. She was imperfectly removed from the footage, as people may notice an anonymous 6th person in the "final 5" training camp. She is now under the modeling and talent agency "HEARTS" and has released her first single in 2011. http://heartspro.net/miwako.html Gallery 9thGen.jpg 738448.jpg|Yoshihashi Kurumi MorningMusume9thGenAuditioner4.jpg|Mogi Minami 745291.jpg|Otsuka Aina MorningMusume9thGenAuditioner3.jpg|Sayashi Riho 11. Cutie Pie.jpg|Mogi Minami 9th+gen+21.jpg 9th+gen+3.jpg 7. Actng Cutesy.jpg|Suzuki Kanon 12. Otsuka Aina.jpg|Otsuka Aina 22. Aitai.jpg|Training Camp 738454.jpg 738444.jpg 2. Mogi Practice.jpg|Mogi Minami 9th gen 6.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:2010 Auditions Category:9th Generation